Happy Day
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Hari bahagiaku, adalah hari dimana aku bersamamu, Hiruma Youichi…  Summary singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.  RnR! *mengancam!*


Hai Reader-san!

Kini Natsu kembali lagiii… (n_n) *Teeeett! (niup terumpet)*

Padahal fanfic Naruto saya belum dilanjutin,

Hehe~

Saya bikin fict ini terlalu terburu-buru, karena saat bikin fict ini, saya lagi dibantai oleh Hirumaaa! Jadi maaf kalau fictnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas…

So, baca aja! *mengancam!*

Happy Read…

Tittle : Happy Day

Story : Natsuhiru chan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family

Pairing : HiruMamo

Warning : Gaje, norak jelek, abal, banyak typo, hancur dll

Sumarry : Hari bahagiaku, adalah hari dimana aku bersamamu, Hiruma Youichi…

.

.

.

.

Mamori's pov

.

Hari itu… tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu…

"Manager sialan, maukah kau menjadi istri sialanku?" ungkapmu, Hiruma Youichi, sambil duduk atau lebih tepatnya berlutut didepanku.

Kau berlutut, sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

Mata sapphireku melihat sebuah cincin emas putih, yang kuyakin tidak murah itu…

Di cincin itu, terdapat dua permata sangat kecil berwarna hijau emerald, sama seperti warna matamu.

Dan diantara dua permata emerald itu, terdapat satu berlian sedikit lebih besar dari Kristal emerald itu, warnanya biru sapphire, seperti warna mataku.

Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa indahnya cincin itu.

.

Kau mengatakan itu, atau lebih tepatnya melamarku, di depan banyak orang.

Usai pertandingan, tim kita menang dengan skor 37-0 untuk Deimon Devil Bats.

Kau langsung meletuskan kembang api yang sangat indah. Otomatis semua orang yang berada disitu melihat ke arah kembang api itu, termasuk aku.

Aku melebarkan penglihatanku, mencari sosokmu yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan itu.

Mengingat kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan.

Selama tiga bulan itu, kita sama-sama memiliki status 'pacaran'.

Tidak ada hal yang romantic antara kita berdua, hanya… biasa-biasa saja. Kau tetap memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sialan'mu itu, kau tetap memperbudakku, dan kita selalu saja bertengkar.

Tapi…

Aku bahagia…

Kucari sosokmu, kuberusaha mencari model rambut yang mencolok sama seperti rambutmu, karena kuyakin, model rambut spike pirang itu, hanya kau yang punya.

Aku yakin, kau pasti dalang dari semua ini.

Kembang api itu.

Syyuuuutt… DWARR! Begitulah suara yang kudengar saat ini, suara kembang api yang terus-terusan meledak entah dari mana.

Tiba-tiba, semua pandangan termasuk pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah helicopter yang saat ini, terbang diatas.

Tentu saja, helicopter itu tampak sangat mencolok.

Terlihat gambar kelelawar merah, yang selama ini menjadi lambang dari tim amefuto, Deimon Devil Bats.

Aku semakin yakin, pasti itu kau!

Helicopter itu, menurunkan sebuah tangga tali.

Dugaanku benar, itu kau!

Kau nampak turun dari tali Helicopter yang mesih terbang-terbing kira-kira 15 meter dari tanah.

Kau memegang tali Helicopter itu dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lainmu memegang sebuah pengeras suara.

Tunggu! Itukan sangat berbahaya! Tapi bukan Hiruma Youichi namanya kalau dia sampai mengenal yang namanya 'berbahaya'.

Semua pandangan tertuju padamu.

"HOI MANAGER SIALAN!" katamu dengan pengeras suara itu.

Semua orang langsung memandangku.

"Apa?" kataku ketus.

Helicopter itu tampak, merendah, hingga sampai di tanah, tepatnya di hadapanku.

Rambutku terkurai bebas karena angin dari helicopter itu. Aku hanya bisa menutupi wajah dan mataku dari debu dan angin yang ditimbulkan oleh helicopter itu.

Setelah kau turun, helicopter tersebut pun terbang menjauh, meninggalkan kita berdua diantara debu-debu.

Setelah debu-debu itu kembali ke tanah, semua orang langsung melihat kearah kita yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Mereka hanya diam dan membisu.

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan super tajam.

Dan… kau pun melakukan itu…

Melamarku…

Di hadapan anggota DDB, di hadapan tim lawan DDB, di hadapan semua penonton, di hadapan semua orang yang ada disitu.

Hening…

Aku pun membekap lembut mulut dan hidungku…

Menahan tangisanku…

Tapi aku tak sanggup…

Mata saphireku tak sanggup menahan bulir-bulir cairan bening.

Aku menangis bahagia…

"I,iya… aku mau sekali Hiruma-kun…" jawabku tulus sambil menahan tangisanku dengan rona merah di wajahku.

Kau lalu terkekeh, dan berdiri hingga tubuh kita sejajar.

Tanganmu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipiku.

Kau langsung mendekapku erat-erat.

Otomatis wajahku tambah memerah lagi.

Hening…

Kemudian…

"… HORE... SELAMAT…GYAAA! WAAH… ROMANTIS YAAA…" sorak sorai dari orang yang ada disitu terdengar di telingaku seakan memberikan ucapan selamat.

Kau pun semakin memper-erat pelukannya.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, helicopter yang tadi membawamu kembali dan terbang berputar-putar di atas kita.

Tiba-tiba saja helicopter itu membuka lubangnya, tempat tadi diturunkannya tangga tali. Dan menjatuhkan atau lebih tepatnya menaburkan bunga-bunga yang indah.

Aku langsung melihat ke atasnamun tetap berada dalam pelukanmu.

Bunga-bunga itu jatuh dengan lembutnya menyentuh kulit wajahmu dan kulit wajahku.

"Bagaimana manager sialan?" bisikmu lembut di telingaku.

Aku pun menyandarkan wajahku di dadamu yang bidang itu.

"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun…" kataku lembut.

.

Meskipun tidak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin, semua perempuan yang ada disitu langsung menatap sinis pacar atau tunangannya seakan berkata, 'Kalau kau melamarku nanti, harus lebih romantis dari ini'.

.

.

.

Yah… kukira itu adalah hari yang paling bahagia untukku.

Tapi aku salah…

Hari yang paling bahagia untukku, adalah hari ini…

Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan di karpet merah yang panjang, menuju ke gereja.

Ayahku berada disampingku, menggandeng tanganku. Dia mengenakan jas serba hitam, kemeja didalam jasnya bewarna putih, dan memakai dasi berwarna biru polos.

Sedangkan aku,

Aku mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih, sarung tangan putih panjang sampai sikuku, sepatu pesta berwarna putih pula. Rambutku dusanggul kebelakang, namun masih ada yang tergerai sedikit. Dikepalaku terdapat mahkota perak yang indah, dan di mahkota itu, terdapat kain tipis, menutupi wajahku.

Aku lebih memilih gaun yang tertutup, dari pada gaun tamh memperlihatkan belahan dadaku. Aku membawa buket bunga berwarna putih dan pink.

Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan kagum.

.

Aku pun memasuki gereja, tempat dimana kau akan mengikrarkan janji suci untuk mendampingiku selamanya.

Kulihat dirimu diatas tangga, bersama seorang pendeta.

Kau memakai jas berwarna putih, kemeja dalam putih,sepatu putih, dan dasi merah yang ada gambar kelelawar merahnya.

Rambutmu tidak kau usik. Tetap jabrik, pirang, dan berantakan.

Tapi kau nampak seperti 'iblis yang diubah menjadi malaikat' dengan pakaian serba putihmu.

Ayahku pun melepas gandengannya, dan kau turun dari tangga untuk menggandengku, sebagai tanda bahwa ayahku telah memberikan tanggung jawabnya padamu.

Ayahku lalu pergi duduk di kursi paling depan, berama ibuku yang saat ini menangis bahagia.

Kau pun menggandengku naik keatas tangga.

Kau dan aku berhadapan, diantara kita berdirilah sang pendeta.

"Hiruma Youichi, apakah kau bersedia, untuk menjadikan Anezaki Mamori sebagai pasangan hidupmu, baik suka maupun duka, senang, sulit, sakit, ataupun sehat?" tanya pendeta itu padamu.

"Ya, saya bersedia, untuk menjadikan Anezaki Mamori sebagai pasangan hidup saya, baik suka, maupun duka, senang, sulit, sakit, ataupun sehat." Jawabmu dengan mantap.

Pendeta itupun mundur selangkah, membiarkan kami untuk bertukar cincin.

Kau pun memakaikan cincin yang sama seperti yang kau tunjukkan padaku ketika melamarku. Cincin dengan permata sapphire, dan diapit oleh dua permata emerald.

Namun, ketika aku akan memakaikanmu cincin, mataku membulat ketika melihat cincin kita berbeda.

Yang membedakan adalah permatanya. Permata cincinku berwarna biru sapphire dengan dua permata emerald disampingnya. Namun permata cincinmu berwarna emerald dengan dua permata berwarna sapphire yang mengapitnya.

Senyumanku langsung terlihat.

Berbeda, tapi sepadan.

Ini benar-benar ide yang 'godzila!'.

.

Aku pun memakaikan cincin itu padamu.

Setelah itu kita melakukan ciuman kebahagiaan.

Akupun melempar buket bunga yang indah itu.

Hanya kebetulan, atau memang sudah di rencanakan oleh yang di atas, buket bunga itu ditangkap oleh Suzuna dan Sena secara bersamaan.

Kulihat rona merah dipipi mereka. Benar-benar imut.

Usai itu, kau langsung menggendongku dengan bridal style.

Tentu saja aku, dan orang-orang yang ada disitu terkejut.

"Hi… maksudku Youichi-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ku dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Cerewet kau, 'istri sialan!'" katamu cuek.

Kau pun menggendongku menuju limosine entah milikmu, atau kau pesan.

Di limosine itu terdapat lambang Deimon Devil Bats.

Kau memasukkanku ke dalam limo itu dan disusul olehmu.

"Youichi-kun! Biarkan aku pamit pada otou-san dan kaa-sanku!" Izinku dengan sebal.

"Hn," jawabmu singkat.

Akupun mengeluarkan setengah badanku dan melambaikan tangan pada tamu-tamu yang ada disitu.

"Tou-saaan, kaa-saaan, Sena-kun! Suzuna-chan! semuanya! Aku pergi dulu yaaa!" teriakku mohon pamit pada mereka.

Kau hanya menutup telingamu dengan kesal, "kau itu berisik sekali istri sialan!" omelmu kesal.

Kau lalu menarik tanganku hingga aku terjatuh dan tebaring dikursi limo itu sedangkan kau ada di atasku.

Kau semakin mempersempit jarah antara wajahkita, membuat pipiku menjadi merona merah.

"Kalau mau berbuat mesum, jangan disini! Ada orang tahu!" suara seseorang terdengar deri depan limo.

Kau pun kembali duduk dikursi sambil mendengus kesal.

Aku juga kembali duduk dikursi menormalkan kembali detak jantungku.

Setelah normal kembali, aku pun bertanya padamu.

"Youichi-kun, dia siapa?" bisikku seraya menunjuk kearah kursi depan.

"Lihat saja sendiri!" ucapmu super cuek.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa supir dari limo ini.

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut jabrik seperti milikmu. Tapi bedanya orang ini mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam pekat. Tatapannya tajam seperti tatapanmu.

Akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A,anda siapa ya?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

Pri paruh baya itu sedikit melirik ke arahku.

"Aku, Hiruma Yuuya, ayah dari Youichi," jelasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Apa? Ayahnya Youichi-kun? Bukankah Youichi-kun pernah bilan bahwa dia sangat membenci ayahnya?

Tapi kenapa?

Biarlah… sebaiknya aku tidak ikut campur…

.

Normal pov

Yuuya lalu membawa Hiruma dan Mamori menuju tempat yang terlihat seperti pemakaman.

Mamori jadi merinding sekaligus bingung. "kenapa Youichi-kun membawaku ke tempat yang menyeramkan ini?' batin Mamori.

Hiruma dan Mamori pun turun dari limo itu.

"Oke, ayah sialan! Kau boleh pergi!" perintah Hiruma dengan seringai iblisnya.

Yuuya pun pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Te,tempat apa ini Youichi-kun?" tanya Mamori takut-takut.

"Kau tidak lihat? Ini pemakaman sialan, bodoh!" ucap Hiruma.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?"

Hiruma lalu menoleh ke arah Mamori.

"Untuk bertemu seseorang…"

"Hah?"

"Istri sialan, ikut aku!" kata Hiruma seraya meninggalkan Mamori.

"Tu,tunggu!" kata Mamori mengekor dibelakang.

.

Hiruma berhenti berjalan, dan setengah berjongkok pada sebuah makam, di ikuti oleh Mamori.

Mamori melihat sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik.

Kulitnya putih seperti Hiruma, rambutnya panjang dan agak ber-ombak, berwarna pirang keemasan, matanya bulat, tatapannya lembut dan tulus. Terlihat kristal emerald dari sorot matanya.

"Youichi-kun, apa dia Kaa-sanmu?" tanya Mamori to the point.

"Hn," jawab Hiruma singkat.

Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu…" kata Hiruma sukses membuat Mamori menoleh.

"Ibu, perkenalkan, dia Istri sialanku! Dia memang tidak manis, jelek, gembul, bodoh, sialan lagi! Tapi dia itu mencintaiku. Aku mohon restu ibu…" sambung Hiruma dengan tulus.

Mamori hanya menatap Hiruma dengan lembut, meskipun sudah di ejek.

"Ibunya Youichi, eh maksudku, 'Ibu,' salam kenal yaaa! Aku Anezaki Mamori, istrinya Youichi-kun. Itu benar, aku sangat mencintai Youichi-kun! Youichi-kun juga sangat mencintaiku! Aku mohon restunya…" kata Mamori lembut dan tulus.

"Cih, kau ini bodoh ya, istri sialan?"

"Kau yang bodoh Youichi-kun!"

"Ayo pulang…"kata Hiruma lalu meninggalkan Mamori.

"Youichi-kun! kau jahat sekali!" omel Mamori berlari menyusul Hiruma.

.

Mamori's pov

Yah… hari ini memang hari bahagiaku…

Ketika aku memilikimu, dan kau memilikiku…

Tapi, dibalik kebahagiaan, pasti ada kesedihan…

Yaitu ketika aku kehilanganmu, ataupun kau kehilanganku.

Waktu, berbeda dengan jam, jam terus berputar. Dari angka 12, kembali ke angka 12 lagi…

Begitulah seterusnya.

Tapi waktu, tidak akan pernah kembali kemasa lalu…

Suatu saat jam itu akan rusak dan berhenti berjalan.

Begitu pula dengan manusia, suatu saat mereka pasti akan mati…

Kita tidak bisa menunggu kapan waktu itu datang.

Tapi, akan kupergunakan waktuku yang tersisa, untukmu.

Hari bahagiaku adalah hari dimana aku bersamamu.

Suamiku….

Hiruma Youichi…

.

.

.

~The End~

YA HAA~

Bagaiman fictnya? Haha, maaf kalau jelek!

Ohya, tentang proses pernikahan HiruMamo, maaf ya, kalau ada yang salah.

Habis Natsu gak begitu paham dengan pernikahan umat Kristen.

Maklum, Natsu bukan umat Kristen, jadi Natsu sok tahu aja!

Oh ya, kalau misalnya ada kesamaan dari fict saya dengan fict lain, maaf yaa!

Tapi itu cuma kebetulan kok! Fict ini, asli dari pikiran saya!

Jangan lupa ngasih review ya!

Jangan cuma BATGR! (Baca Aja Tapi Gak Review!)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Pujian juga tak mengapa! Hehe~ ^_^

~Arigatou~


End file.
